


Major and their Ward - One Shots

by Mandakatt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort, Cute, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kinks, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rough Kissing, Sex, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, more tags as I think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandakatt/pseuds/Mandakatt
Summary: You're a recent new recruit of Overwatch, going by the name Major.  You watch over your ward, Yumi, as you go about your daily life around Gibraltar.Even though you have your charge to keep you company, life can get lonely from time to time. And you notice, that you start to develop feelings for your squad mates. You think it's a lost cause, so you keep your emotions to yourself.You just don't realize that everyone feels the same way about you....





	1. You gotta work on that Aim - Jesse McCree

**Author's Note:**

> Just one-shots featuring my reader insert character from - The Major and their Ward.
> 
> I was originally going to have romance/slow burn/smut in my main story but the way the muse is going with it, it's not going to work, but, she's been writing the romance/silly stuff anyway, so I figured I'd share. 
> 
> I'm not sure how smutty these will get, and I'm going to try to keep these as gender neutral as I can. 
> 
> As always - Thanks for reading!

You hummed softly as you rotated your shoulder, then glanced down at your hand. Your  _new_  hand. You huffed a bit as you curled your fingers into a fist, then sighed a little. You wondered if you’d ever get used to how odd your prosthetic felt.

You mumbled softly to yourself as you heaved a sigh. “So much for sleeping…” Giving a shake of your head, you smiled down at Yumi, who was fast asleep next to you. You gently carded your fingers through her hair before slinking out of bed, and making your way out of your quarters, as silently as possible.

“Athena, please keep the door locked to my quarters till I get back.”

_“As you wish Major, I will let you know if Yumi wakes.”_

Giving off a pleased noise of confirmation, you made your way down the many halls towards the range. You had just recently been assigned your field gear, and you needed the practice. Perhaps shooting targets would clear your head so you could sleep. Rounding the corner to the range, your brow rose as you heard shots ring out, surprised anyone else was up this late.

Entering the room, you paused, a soft smile playing across your lips at the sound of the spinning cylinder of a revolver. Making your way over to your locker, you grasped your new rifle. Quietly, you made your way over to the targets that McCree was near, and stepped into a lane. Pulling back the slide, as you brought the gun to your shoulder, you aimed down the iron sights.

“Couldn’t sleep cowboy?”

He quietly reloaded his revolver, a bit of a smirk appearing in the corners of his mouth. “Appears you couldn’t neither.”

You shrugged your shoulders, gently squeezing the trigger on your rifle, giving off a soft surprised grunt at the sudden recoil. With a huff, you adjusted your stance, flexing your fingers on the handguard and took another shot only to have the recoil throw you off again.

He chuckled. “With you shootin’ like that, I don’t think we need enemies.”

You huffed softly. “Shut it.”

You closed your eye, took aim again, then frowned as you once more fought with the recoil. With a growl, you moved forward to the rest, gently bending at the waist to rest your elbows on the edge to support you and the rifle.

He laughed again softly. “Think you can hit the barn there, Major?”

With what you would consider an unattractive snort, you proceeded to decimate your targets, one after another. He gently reached up, using two fingers to push his hat back a little and whistled. With a huff, you stood back up, and once more took aim, grunting at the recoil. Growing increasingly frustrated, you lowered your rifle slightly, looking down at your prosthetic.  

“Son of a—”

“Easy.” He placed his hand, on top of your rifle, causing you to lower the barrel.

With a sigh, you shrugged your shoulders lightly and huffed, blushing lightly at your frustration. “I’m pretty sure it’s the gun.” You smiled sheepishly.

He hummed. “Mind if I try?”

You shrugged again, flicking on the safety before passing him the rifle. “Be my guest.”

He gave you a rather roguish smirk before resting your rifle at his shoulder as you took a step back away from the lane. He hummed softly, and flicked off the safety.  You crossed your arms, only to go wide eyed as he emptied your magazine into the dead center of the target. You frowned, glancing down at your prosthetic again, and huffed softly.

Moving a lane over you felt absolutely irritated at the fact that he had more control over that rifle then you did. “Show off.”

Drawing your side arm, you held it in your new hand, and squinted. Then with another soft huff, you took up a stance and proceeded to empty your pistols magazine into the target which gave McCree pause. His brow raised as he watched you, landing each shot almost dead center.  With a flick of your wrist, you flicked on the safety, and rested your pistol on the rest. Your hands then rested on your hips as you huffed.

“Major…”

You blinked, heat rushing across your face as his breath tickled your ear. You hadn’t noticed that he had even moved close to you, causing you to give off a soft noise of surprise. You moved to turn around, only to feel him grasp your arm, holding you in place. You blinked back at him over your shoulder, a soft hum passing your lips as he stepped closer, his chest pressed gently against your back.

“Here,” He brought the rifle up between your arms, holding it out for you, and when you didn’t move, his hands did, making you gently grasp it, and hold it up to your shoulder. He pressed against you, forcing you to step forward into the lane, and aim at the target. “Now, if you can shoot your pistol like that,  _with_  your new arm, you can shoot your rifle too. You’re over compensating.”

You cleared your throat softly, your brow lifting slightly. “What do you mean?”

McCree pressed his chest firmly against your back, his chin almost resting on your shoulder as he had you take up your position. Keeping the butt of the rifle tight to your shoulder he positioned your hands around it, his fingers gently brushing against your arms.

“Now. I’ll help you this time, just slow down a little,” He almost purred into your ear, causing you to shiver, and you swore you could feel him grin as you swallowed audibly. With a huff, you closed your eye to aim down the rifles sights again, as his warm fingers once more, petted along your arm up to your shoulder. “Your arm is part of you. You don’t have to over compensate. That’s why you’re a lucky shot with your pistol, you’re forcing your rifle to move away from you.”

He gently placed his prosthetic hand over your new arm, and gently curled his fingers against it. “Just breathe, and shoot like you did with your pistol, Major.”

You took a deep breath, letting it out your nose slowly as you took aim, and pulled the trigger. This time, you hit your mark!  A broad grin played across your features as you continued to fire, till your magazine was empty.

“Holy shi—Ow!” You winced and set your rifle down on the rest, before turning about to face him, your hand covering your mouth.

“What’s wrong?” He blinked, looking concerned.

You started to laugh, your hand lowering slowly from your face. “I bit my lip…” You hummed softly as your tongue darted out to lick your lower lip, wincing again slightly at the taste of copper on your tongue. 

McCree huffed softly, and grinned at you, “Clumsy.” and with a chuckle he lifted his biological hand up and forward to gently grasp the back of your neck, pulling you towards him. Your eyes went wide, as his lips covered your own in smothering kiss.

Your hand instinctively when upwards to grasp at his serape, fingers curling into the fabric as you let your eyes slowly flutter close. A soft purring moan seemed to rumble from his chest as he drew back just enough to let the tip of his tongue play across your lower lip, causing you to shiver. When he drew back completely, he chuckled softly at your bewildered and flushed face, his hand moving from the back of your neck, to gently pet his thumb against your lower lip. He tilted his head slightly to the side, as you gave off a soft, almost content sigh, which caused him to grin.

“Better?”

“I-I um…Maybe?”

“Maybe? Well darlin, I guess that means I still need to kiss it better…” He chuckled softly as you seemed to flush right up to your ears, as he leaned in to press his lips gently to yours once again.

 


	2. Just breathe...| Solder 76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After returning from a mission, you take note that something has made Soldier more grumpy than usual. Time to take matters into your own hands.

You sighed as your fingers played across your holo-pad, before you looked up at Ana, nodding gently. This debriefing was taking absolutely forever, and the air in the room felt tense, and unsettling. You paused a moment, lifting your eyes enough to watch him stalk past you, hearing him growl under his breath. Your brow lifted a bit as you watched him leave the room, as your lips turned downward into a slight frown.

Ana smiled softly, and reached over, gently patting your arm.

“Go to him, Dear.”

Turning your head look at her, she gave you a knowing smile and took your holo-pad gently from your hands. She gestured--more or less shooed--you out of the briefing room as she chuckled softly. You couldn’t help but roll your eyes a little as you gave her a soft thankful smile and headed off after him regardless.

You rushed down the hallway to catch up, knowing where he was headed. You could hear his heavy foot falls down the hall ahead of you, but it sounded almost as if he was dragging his feet. You rounded the corner just as he paused at the door to his quarters, angrily flinging the door open.

“Sir!”

He paused, glancing back over his shoulder as you rushed up to meet him. You watched as his brows lifted a little before he tilted his head down, leveling his visor on you.

“What?”

Your brows lifted a bit to the short reply before you rested your hands behind your back.  “I’m reporting to you for debriefing, Sir.”

He turned more towards you, his brows raising.  “You can debrief with Captain Amari, Major.”

You hummed, keeping your hands behind your back. “I actually already did, Sir, but, I think you need to talk.”

He growled, his brows dipping low into a scowl. “Who the hell do you think you are to tell me what I need?”

A soft sigh passed your lips as you completely ignored his short, clipped tone. With a light shake of your head you brought your hand up to press a hand gently against his chest only to push him back into his quarters, you following him inside as you let the door slide shut behind you. When he righted himself you reached forward to place your hand gently on his forearm.  

“Sir--”

He snarled, yanking his arm out from under your hand, and surged forward, shoving you hard against his door, pinning you there by your shoulder.

“I suggest you back off, Major.”

With a soft hum you lifted your eyes, looking up at his visor. His brows were still dipped in a deep scowl as he pressed your shoulder harder against the door. He almost completely towered over you, but you felt his hand on your shoulder tremble slightly.

“How about no, and you talk to me instead.”

His grip on your shoulder tightened, almost to the point of bruising before he took a bit of a breath, and spoke again, his voice just above a whisper.

“I don’t _need_ to talk.”

You hummed again and lifted your hand, resting it gently on his forearm, your thumb petting gently. His head turned to the side, looking away from you before he tried to pull his arm away, but you tightened your grip on his forearm. You tilted your head a little as he turned his head back to you, his brows lifting a little as you kept your eyes locked on his visor.

“Alright.” you smiled softly. “You don’t need to talk.”

He growled softly, and tried to withdraw again, but you quickly moved and closed the distance between the two of you by wrapping your arms about him, pressing your cheek against his chest. He stiffened at your sudden hug, his arms hovering outwards a moment before he placed his hands on your shoulders.

“Just remember, Jack, you’re no longer alone.”

You felt, more than heard, him take a bit of a deep breath before his arms slipped about you, and he crushed you tightly against his chest. He huffed softly, before one of his hands moved to rest at the back of your head.

“S-Stay,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. Just...stay.”

You nodded slightly, as his fingers threaded into your hair and he kept your head pressed tightly to his chest. He trembled lightly and lowered his head, pressing his mask against the nape of your neck. You brought a hand upwards, placing it gently on the back of his head. You felt him hold his breath before he gave off a choked sob and you felt him lift his head, his hands going to your shoulders as you slowly moved back from him. His brows had now lifted high, and his breathing had grown short and labored.

“I’m right here, Jack. I’m not going anywhere.”

You felt him inhale and hold his breath again before he let it out with another ragged gasp. With a gentle shake of your head, you reached up, and rested your hands against his chest, watching his head snap down to look at your hands.

“Deep slow breaths, I’ve got you, Just--,” your hand went to the zipper, and drew it down, letting your hands slowly slide into it, and up and across his chest, peeling the material back. “--let it fall to the floor, we’ll get it later, okay?”

He took another shuddering breath and gave a light nod of his head. You smiled softly, letting your fingers play down his forearms to his wrists, helping him take off his gloves, gently tossing them to the floor. He exhaled slowly and let his jacket slip down his arms and fall from his fingers, his shoulders slumping a little as if he was shedding a heavy burden. You moved your hand to gently grasp his, before you placed your hand once more upon his chest, and you gently pushed him backwards.

“Your chair is right behind you.”

He gave a slight nod before his hand moved to cover your own at his chest, his thumb petting the back of your knuckles lightly. He took another deep breath and held it, before he curled his fingers around yours, gripping them tightly.

“I’m with you, Jack.”

He fell into his chair with a heavy groan, his body slumping as if he was absolutely exhausted. With smile and a soft hum, you moved forward to straddle his lap, causing him to straighten slightly in surprise. He inhaled sharply and held his breath as his hands moved quickly, grasping your hips, as he slowly turned his head to look back at you. With a light tilt to your head, you slowly reached your hands up to his visor, reaching back towards the release.

“And I always will be.”

He kept still as his visor came away from his face, and you let it fall into your hands. You watched his eyes flutter shut before you moved just enough to rest his visor on the small table next to the chair. When you moved back, you gently placed both of your hands on his cheeks, smiling softly as his eyes snapped open to look at you.

“Just breathe...”

You felt him tremble before he slowly let out the breath he had been holding, only to inhale again sharply. You watched as he screwed his eyes shut as he attempted to take another deep breath. You thumbs pet gently against his cheeks as you leaned forward, pressing your forehead gently against his own.

“I’ve got you.”

He let out another deep breath, long and slow as he finally opened his eyes, letting them flick back and forth between your own. You gave him a gentle smile as his hands moved up from your hips to once more wrap his arms about you and pull you tightly to his chest, his head lowering to hide his face against your neck. With a soft comforting hum, you let your fingers play up into his hair, petting slowly through his sweat dampened locks as you let him cling to you, before you heard him speak softly again.

“I-I’m just--I need--” he took a shuddering breath. “Just--Don’t leave.”

You nodded slightly in response before you gently rested your cheek against his head.

“I’m here. Just breathe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a friend that suffers from PTSD, and certain normal everyday things can set him off. 
> 
> We've been instructed by his therapist to remind him that he's not alone when this happens, so I used a similar method on Soldier, that I have on my friend. Sometimes it's hard for him to remember, that he doesn't always have to be the strong one. That he does have others he can rely on, and I could see Major doing the same for Jack.
> 
> Thanks for reading. ♥


End file.
